1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coverings for use with a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicles include an number of storage areas for storing items. Any number of wet, dry, sharp, soft, large, and small items may be stored. A typical storage area is configured to accommodate stored items without damaging the items or the storage area. A covering is placed over a portion of the storage area and the stored items are positioned on top of the covering to separate the stored items from the storage area. The covering helps prevent the storage area and the stored items from damaging each other.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a covering for use with a motor vehicle having an interior. A main body of the covering is positionable in the interior. The covering includes a channel and multiple sloped grooves that slope toward the channel. The channel and grooves cooperate to direct fluid.
In addition, the main body may include a hinge joint that allows portions of the covering to be movable. Furthermore, a fabric layer may be attached to a side of the main body opposite the channel and the grooves.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a vehicle having an interior storage area including a collection sump for collecting fluid. The vehicle further includes a covering disposed in the storage area. The covering has a main body that includes a channel and sloped grooves. The grooves slope toward the channel, and the channel slopes toward the sump for directing fluid toward the sump.
In addition, the storage area may include a lower storage section that the covering is configured to at least partially cover. Furthermore, the covering may include a hinge joint that allows one portion of the main body to move with respect to another portion of the main body for accessing the lower storage section.